


Wedding

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: "Told you we were gonna get along great"





	Wedding

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
